Mine
by Nina.4444
Summary: What happens when Jack makes an appearance back into Kensi's life? And what about Callen? Complete for now ...i think but might make it into a story depending on what you guys think! Thanks for reading! Nina xx
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

**What happens when Jack makes an appearance back into Kensi Blye's life?**

His fingers tapped impatiently on the steering wheel that he gripped tightly with one hand. His eyes were trained on the luminous red light from above as if he was trying to will it's colour away into green. Finally it changed and G's foot hit the accelerator and he continued on the familiar journey that he took every night after work.

By the time he pulled into the street, basically his street by now since he practically lived there, he was a bubbling mess. What would she say? Was she going to simply go back to _him_ now that he had come back into her life? He couldn't lose her now. Not to another man. Not to Jack. Not after he had hurt her once. Surely she wouldn't go back...would she? Not after everything they'd been through. Not like this. He was in love with her. He wasn't sure when it had happened but somehow Special Agent Kensi Blye had made her way to his heart and there was no going back. He loved her.

It was several minutes before Callen got the courage to get out of the car. He crossed the lawn and took a deep breath. He wasn't religious but he sent a prayer up and he didn't really believe in luck but he crossed his fingers all the same. Anything to get Kensi to not leave him. He slipped his key into the door and walked into the house.

There was evidence everywhere. And it was what he was trained to look for. Evidence. And here, all through the house there was evidence of his presence in her house, in her life. Evidence of their life...together. Of their happiness, their relationship. There were two sets of dishes at the sink, there were both of their clothes scattered through the house. His bag now sat next to hers on the table, his toothbrush sat next to hers in the bathroom. Each side of the bed was just as messy and unmade as the other. Evidence.

As he turned after placing his things down he turned only to see Kensi stepping into the room. Her eyes were red and her skin was more flushed than usual. He cocked his head to the side and simply took in the sight of her. Her messy brown hair and his jumper that hung off her smaller frame perfectly,

"G" her voice was shaky, quiet but he focused on her eyes. The chocolate brown eyes that were boring into his blue ones. They stared at each other for a moment taking in the other and wondering what the other was thinking. Finally she crossed the room in three steps and he reached for her taking her face in his hands,

"I don't want to lose you" he could see the glisten in her eyes and the tremble of her jaw that told her she was confused and hurt.

"Kens I don't want to lose you" his voice broke as he pleaded with her for a second time but as he opened his mouth to add more she lay a finger over his lips quietening him and leant forward until her lips crashed against his. She kissed him hard and he kissed her right back with even more fever. He pulled her against him as close as he could get her. No. He couldn't lose her, not Kensi. Not when he'd just got her. He pulled back from her slightly until his lips were just brushing hers as he spoke at a whisper,

"I'm going to fight for you. I'm not losing you now Kens" he said almost fiercely and he watched her eyes flicker downwards and a small smile form on her lips,

"I've never had somebody fight for me" she whispered and he grinned against her lips,

"I've never had somebody to fight for" she grinned and caressed his cheek revelling in the feeling of being in his strong arms that weren't letting her go,

"I'm yours G you don't have to worry" she assured him and ran her thumb over a crease in his forehead and he simply grinned while his eyes sparkled,

"I've never had someone tell me their mine" she grinned and felt her eyes welling at the emotion she found in his voice,

"Well I've never had someone to say it too...not properly" she whispered looking up into his eyes and he leant forward and kissed her all over again. It was only when air became an issue that they broke apart gently. One of Callen's hands had snuck around her waist while the other was supporting the back of her head. One of hers was braced against his broad shoulder while the other was twisted into his short hair. She stood on tiptoes to reach his lips and grinned up at him breathless before smirking,

"I'm not really _yours_ you kno—" But she didn't get to finish her sentence as his lips covered hers and he kissed her again. It was shorter this time but there was just as much passion,

"You're mine" he whispered before picking her up and walking towards her bedroom as she laughed out loud kissing him again.

**Little chapter I just had in my head,**

**Hope you like it...I might include it in a story I have in my head but I'm trying not to start anymore when I have that many going on at the moment otherwise updates will get even further apart and it will just be messy...but anywho let me know if you think it would be a good idea! **

**Hope you liked it please let me know!**

**Thanks, Nina xoxo**


	2. Three weeks earlier

**Mine**

**Three weeks earlier**

The curtains hadn't been shut the night before meaning the early morning sun's rays flooded into the bedroom making the room glow. It didn't, however, cause the two figures wrapped tightly up in each other to stir from where they slept.

The man slept, soundly on his back one of his muscular arms wrapped tightly around the other figure while the other lay on his chest, his fingers threaded through five others that didn't belong to him. The woman lay on her side; her head cushioned comfortably on the man's chest, nestled beneath his chin. And together they would rise and fall in time with his even breathing. She was molded to his side and their legs were entwined around each others. One of her arms was folded beneath her sleeping body while the other lay on his chest, her hand enclosed in his much larger one.

Both slept peacefully and soundly. As they did whenever they slept as they were now. Together, wrapped in each other. Usually their nights were disturbed and fitful. Their subconscious minds plagued with the memories they repressed while they were awake. The memories that they had both shut away long ago and never spoke of would be warped into haunting nightmares that would hold them hostage in their own personal hells until they woke themselves up drenched in sweat and struggling to breath.

Together, they found peace. Together they found relief. They saved each other, offered each other safety and refuge from their pasts, their darkest moments. Together they replaced them with good ones. After the first night they had slept together and woken up nightmare free they hadn't spent a night apart. Neither wanting to, both knowing they would do anything to protect the other from the nightmares if they were half as bad as their own.

It was only when a loud ringtone, completely out of place with the peaceful morning, pierced the serene silence that the two figures stirred. The man groaned and let his head roll sideways to lean on hers causing the coconut scent of her shampoo to fill his senses and at the same time the woman clamped her eyes shut and slowly turned her head so she was face down on his chest while she placed her other hand over one of her ears.

After a few minutes the phone stopped and two sighs of relief could be heard in the room as the two snuggled back down into the bed and into each other, still yet to speak. But no more than a minute later the phone that sat on the nightstand lit up once again and rang for the second time,

"Phone" the woman muttered out and the man smiled, his eyes still closed, as he felt her lips move against his chest,

"You get it" he murmured stubbornly in response making no effort to move. He almost laughed when her foot kicked him slightly and he copied her movement making her smile against his skin.

"It's Saturday" she groaned out when the phone kept ringing and finally the man untangled his hand from hers and blindly reached for the phone, which turned out to be hers,

"Yeah" he spoke groggily into it,

"Wow Kens you must have had a bad night" a voice full of laughter spoke into it and he groaned,

"Oh Good morning sunshine" the voice added,

"Whatsa time" he asked as he pulled his arm tighter around the woman still refusing to acknowledge the day.

"About ten and here I was thinking that you two would be up by now. Anyway I just rang to say that we're all meeting at the place at two alright?" the man nodded mutely before realising that his agreement couldn't be heard over the phone,

"K" he said but when the man began talking again he began to drift off focusing on the woman now moving in his arms. She ever so slowly pulled her body up and turned herself so she was laying a little further on top of him. When she was close enough to the phone she spoke directly before hitting the button to hang up the phone and pulled it from his hand putting back where he'd got it from.

"Go away Deeks" he just laughed looking down at the woman and grinned when she finally opened her eyes to meet his. She had always marveled at how his eyes seemed to be a shade lighter in the morning and watched as they dropped to her lips that were dangerously close to his. Before he knew it her lips gently dropped onto his and he returned her kiss, deepening it slightly,

"Good morning Kens" she smiled and kissed him again before drawing back slightly and speaking against his lips,

"Good morning G"

**So I'm going back in time before the first chapter of mine happened. Hope you like it : )**

**Let me know! (review!)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**Nina xx**


End file.
